We Meet Again
by drusillas1fan
Summary: Bascially, Spike is thinking about Drusilla, and he meets someone....unexpected! Please R & R! An original IDEA!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Drusilla, Spike, and those characters are property of Mutant Enemy, Joss Whedon, and all those people. Renee is mine, however!!!  
  
WARNING TO ALL SPUFFY FANS: This may anger you; so if you are an avid Spuffy fan, and choose to read this, please don't criticize to just because it's Spike/Dru!!!  
  
*...* =Thoughts -...- =Dreams "..." =Speech  
  
~~~~~~ -"The stars, they whisper to me...dreadful things..." "What kind of things, my dark goddess?" "Death...wooden stakes...my death, love." "Nonsense...you won't die, I won't allow it." Spike said sternly, and kissed the raven-haired beauty's head. –  
  
Renee woke with a start, her alarm clock startling her. She looked over at it with half-open eyes, it read: 7:05. "Man, I overslept again!" Renee yelled with a groan, and threw the sheets off of her and slid out of bed. She pulled on a black DKNY shirt and a pair of regular denim jeans. Renee ran a brush through her black hair and brushed her teeth. She threw her backpack over her head and walked to her high school, "Sunnydale High."  
  
uAfter Schoolu Renee walked home, put her backpack down, and headed to her room. She cracked open her first homework assignment, pg. 223 #'s 1-15 in her "Algebra II" book. When she had finished that, she did the rest of her homework.  
  
uLater that nightu The dream came again, it was always the same people, the insane raven- haired and he loving, yet strong blonde. They always wore the same things, and the dream reoccurred, and had been for a month now. Yet she could not comprehend why.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Spike sat in his crypt, watching yet another episode of 'Passions' on his blurred television. Buffy had rejected him, even after he had gotten a soul for her. His thoughts trailed to Drusilla, as they had begun to do lately. He still remembered everything about her, from her dark hair to her insane ramblings about the stars whispering and all in between. But he had gotten news of her death, death by a new slayer that he hadn't heard of. Ever since, there had been a "hole" in his unbeating heart where she had used to fill. He had heard of reincarnation, but didn't believe that Drusilla'd get reincarnated, even though them two DID have unfinished business. She was a child of the devil, and it didn't seem logical for a vampire to get a second chance. But, he had been wrong about a few things, and he could be wrong about this. 


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I apologize for the first chapter; I am fairly new to FanFiction.Net, I was experimenting with how you get the program to underline and such. I once again apologize, and if it caused you any trouble, I apologize.  
  
~~~ 2nd Dream... -Spike lay at his lover and Sire's side, almost weeping. A stake stuck out from her chest, but he dare not remove it, for fear of accidentally bumping it into Drusilla's fragile, unbeating heart. "Dru, please love...come back..." he pleaded. Seeing her in this condition was more than he could bear. – ~~~ Next Morning... Renee woke up, it was a Saturday, so she was allowed to sleep in. The dreams were vivid, almost like...memories...long, lost memories. But, that couldn't be...she had never known the blonde in her entire life! And, judging by the stake, they were vampires, at least the female. She pushed the thought from her mind, and got up and got on the computer. "I'm going to get to the bottom of these dreams..." Renee said to herself, booting up the computer. She went to a search engine and typed "Dreams" in the search box. A page of links appeared on Renee's screen, and she rolled her mouse over and clicked the first link. Another page appeared, and it read:  
  
"DREAM INTERPRETATION  
  
Dreams can be interpreted, or can be decoded to find their meanings, in many ways. One way is by studying the symbols, pictures, or figures in the particular dream. Another, but a lot less common way, is to consider Reincarnation. Reincarnation is a theory that we live more than one life. If a person has unfinished business, or is killed at an early age, they can be reincarnated as another chance at life. Some dreams can be memories of a past life. You can consider methods such as hypnotism to find out more about supposed "past lives". " That was all Renee needed to read. By her assumptions, whoever this raven- haired lady was, Renee must have been her in a past life. But, in order to find out about this female, she had to find the blonde.  
  
MEANWHILE...  
  
Spike tossed and turned in his bed; he hadn't thought of her this much in, well, years. A whole mess of images reeled over and over in his head, tormenting him. Every event, from his turning to the last time he saw her, when they broke up, flashed before his eyes. He woke with a start. "Bloody hell, why'm I thinkin' 'bout Dru all of the sudden?" The peroxide blonde vampire asked himself, "I guess I need to clear my head..." he guessed, pulled on a shirt and his trademark duster, and walked out the door. * The Bronze, get a drink...* Spike thought, heading there.  
  
Later that same Evening...  
  
Renee sat on her bed, a few basic psychic things in front of her: An Ouija board, tarot cards, and a few other methods. "Let's start with the Ouija board." She said with a sigh, and opened the box. She laid the board out flat in front of her and grasped the "mystic pointer" and set it on the board. "Okay, first question...who is the lady...the one in my dreams?" The pointer spelt a name: D-R-U-S-I-L-L-A. "Next question...who is the blonde, he's always with her?" The pointer spelt a second name: S-P-I-K-E. * Sounds more like a nickname, but if the mystic 'says'.... * Renee thought to herself. "Okay, does this mean that I am 'Drusilla' reincarnated?" Astonishingly, the pointer moved to "YES". Renee gasped. "Will this 'Spike' come looking for me?" "YES". The mystic 'said'. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I apologize for this chapter's late-ness, my muse has gone on vacation, and I had to pull it back with a candy cane-hook. Anyway, let me know of you're still reading this.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Back at the Bronze...  
  
Spike sat at one of the bar's barstools, a bottle of whiskey in his right hand. His thoughts were blocked; the alcohol had that effect on him sometimes, but he didn't mind. The dreams had been troubling him, and he wanted to get away from it all, if only for a matter of time. He took a long swig from the bottle, his third bottle, to be exact.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Now, back to Renee...  
  
Renee now lay on her bed, trying to contemplate all she had found out. She had folded the Ouija board up and stowed it under her bed. "This is...odd. I would have never thought that I was some...whoever she is...in another life! I didn't even know "past lives" existed!" she said to herself. "But there's a lot of things I didn't know...so I could be wrong..." Renee pulled the sheets over her body and closed her eyes, trying to get some sleep.  
  
-3rd Dream: "Say uncle, oh...that's right, you killed my uncle!" Drusilla scolded, pouring holy water on Angel's chest and watching it burn his skin. "Dru...please...." Angel moaned, the pain worsening. "You've been a bad daddy," she said with a wicked smile. -  
  
^^^^^  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Spike stumbled out of the Bronze a few hours later, the alcohol making him uncoordinated and making his speech slur. 'Bloody hell, I still can't get her face out of my 'ead!" he yelled to no one, his speech indeed slurred. "Better get home, it's almost sun-up." He said reluctantly, and headed back toward the Crypt.  
  
^^^^^  
  
Back at Renee's...  
  
Renee woke up with a start, sitting up quickly. "Now, oh great, there is another person whose identity I must discover...oh joy." She groaned, rolling out of bed. "I'll have to do more 'discoveries', how exciting." She threw the sheets off of her, and pulled some new clothes on; a lime green shirt with 'New York: Shop 'til you drop, Eat 'til you pop' on the front, a pair of blue jeans, and a pair of regular white socks. "I should do some research, not that much'll be found on hair-dying and insane vampires, but, it's worth a shot." She said, and walked over to her trusty computer. She typed 'Spike and Drusilla' into the search box, and clicked 'SEARCH'.  
  
Back at Spike's...  
  
Spike had fallen asleep on the sofa in his crypt, having an interesting dream.  
  
-Spike's 1st Dream: A girl sat, and oddly, he vaguely resembled his Sire, his 'black goddess', as he once called her. But, that couldn't be, could it? He stayed asleep long enough to remember her scent, he'd have to look for her, ask why she resembled Drusilla so. -  
  
A/N-Hope ya'll like it so far, I'll keep writing if you all keep reviewing!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N-Sorry about the late-ness of this chapter, wrote another story and lost my inspiration, but it's back again. Though this chapter might be a bit short.  
  
^*^*^*^  
  
Renee's... ---------------- Renee tapped her nails on the computer desk as she waited for the page to load. When it loaded, she scrolled down, her eyes scanning the results. Nothing came up. "Looks like I'm going to have to go vampire hunting..." she said, closing the search box and grabbing a coat. Renee walked down the stairs, yelling, "Mom, I'm going out!" as she headed out the door.  
  
MEANWHILE... ----------- Spike woke up, looking around for a minute before remembering that it was all a dream. "Damn, all I know is I've got ta find that girl..." he decided aloud, rolling out of bed, pulling on some clothes and his 'stolen' leather duster. He headed out the door, walking on the same street that Renee was.  
  
Renee... ------- The mortal girl strolled down the street, pulling her jacket closer. Whoever this Spike was, she was determined to find him and ask him about all this. Everything she had been seeing, why, and other burning questions.  
  
All of the sudden, she noticed a vague and blurry figure coming toward her. The streetlights reflected off of this figure's hair, the gelled back short locks a platinum blonde. Two icy blue eyes pierced the darkness like an assassin's dagger, and she had a guess on who this was...  
  
Spike... ------- He, too, saw, and smelt Renee, and knew it was the girl from his dream. She did bare a resemblance to his Sire, the same dark curled hair, the same eyes, though less insane and haunting, but full of mortality.  
  
Though the clothes were modern, that was all that was different about the two. He knew it, from one good look at her; it was reincarnation, that was the only explanation. A/N-Next chapter, they finally meet. What will they say? Will Spike tell Renee of his theory? Find out, in Chapter 5!!!! 


End file.
